Mary Sueitis: The Strengthening
by BubblyShell22
Summary: April has done it again, and the Turtles are at a loss as to what to do about it. Sequel to Mary Sueitis.


Mary Sueitis: The Strengthening

A/N: I never thought I would do a sequel to my first story, but after seeing the season finale and what April did there, I just had to do this. I want to thank all of those who read and reviewed my first story. And for those who objected to it, I'm sorry you didn't like it. To me, a Mary Sue can have any definition besides the standard one we all know, and to me, April has become a Mary Sue, hence why I'm writing this story. Just look at all of her traits, and you'll see what I mean. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: April has done it again, and the Turtles are at a loss as to what to do about it. Sequel to Mary Sueitis.

April O'Neil stared at out of the window of the spaceship. She was still trying to process what was going on and what had happened. She still couldn't believe that the Earth was gone for good. She had now lost her dad for a third time, this time for real. First he was kidnapped, then he was turned into a mutant bat, and now he was sucked into a black hole. With a sigh, she turned and looked at her friends. They, too, had suffered a loss, and it was affecting them in different ways. She noticed that Mikey was speaking to Leo and figured Mikey was comforting the leader. Then she noticed they were heading her way.

"April, we need to talk," Mikey began.

"What's up, Mikey?" she asked.

"Well, we were just discussing what happened out there," Mikey replied.

"I saw what happened, Mikey," April told him. "Splinter's gone. I'm really sorry, guys."

"We weren't just talking about that," said Leo. "We're talking about what you did."

April racked her brain, recalling everything that had happened. It was all such a blur. She remembered freeing Casey, but beyond that, she had no idea. "Well, I freed Casey. Is that what you mean?"

"No, we're talking about when you knocked Shredder back," Mikey replied.

"You released one of your psychic blasts and knocked Shredder off of his feet," Leo added.

Then April remembered. She had been so angry about Splinter being killed that it had filled her whole head, though she couldn't believe that she'd knocked him back. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Mikey said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" April asked him.

"Not exactly," Leo said. "Donnie had a theory that the reason your powers were so strong was because of you being near the Kraang. Seeing as you're part Kraang, it makes sense that your powers would be activated by them. But Shredder isn't a Kraang or associated with them. He's simply human."

"So, what are you getting at?" She really wasn't following what they were saying.

"Your Mary Sueitis is showing again," Mikey replied.

April rolled her eyes. "Not this again!" she groaned. "I thought we were past this stuff."

"We were until you did what you did," Leo said. "That's not normal, April. You shouldn't have been able to knock Shredder back like that."

"Why does it matter?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be grieving the loss of your father right now? Isn't that more important?"

"We are sad that Sensei's gone," Leo retorted. "But we're just trying to figure out why you did what you did. Mikey told me about your disease once before, and we discussed it with our brothers. Donnie tried to wave it off as something having to do with the Kraang, but there's no denying it now, April. You definitely have a case of Mary Sueitis."

She threw her hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous!" she snapped. "My powers are there because the Kraang gave them to me! I don't know why I did that to Shredder, but I see it as a good thing because I was defending you guys and defending Splinter!"

"We appreciate it, April, but it's not your place to defend us like that," Leo said. "You're still a kunoichi in training, and I don't think knocking Shredder back is a good thing. My guess is that if you keep getting angry like this, your powers are going to get worse, and you could harm someone you don't mean to, like one of us."

"Well, right now, I'd have no trouble hurting either of you!" she countered. "Both of you are just being stupid. You've been reading way too much fan fiction. I'm not a Mary Sue."

"Then explain how you're immune to mutagen while other humans have to suffer being mutated," Mikey told her.

"I don't know why I'm immune to mutagen!" she snapped. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you should be mutated right now," answered Leo. "That's a sign of you being a Mary Sue."

"Oh yeah?" she countered. "Then tell me, Mr. Fearless Leader, why you were able to learn a complicated healing mantra in no time at all? Wouldn't that make you a Mary Sue, too?"

"Um, the male version is the Gary Stu," Mikey corrected.

"Yes, and Leo is a Gary Stu."

"No, if I was a Gary Stu, Karai would have been cured, and she wasn't," Leo remarked.

"But you still learned it quickly," April told him. "That has to count for something."

"Bitch, please! The reason I learned it so fast was because I'm the most spiritually inclined out of my brothers. Raph doesn't have the patience to learn it, Donnie's more into science than spirituality, and Mikey doesn't have the focus. Uh, no offense, bro."

"None taken," Mikey replied.

"Okay, but who are you to lecture me about stuff like that when you've done it, too?"

"I only did it once," Leo informed her. "I don't have any other special powers and I'm still flawed. Name one flaw you have, April."

April racked her brains for a suitable flaw. "Um, well, I have to make sure my hair is done perfectly before I go out anywhere."

Leo shook his head. "That's not really a flaw," he said. "All girls have that concern. You have to face facts, April. You're a Mary Sue."

"If you call me that one more time, you'll regret it," she said in a deadly voice.

"Sorry, Mary Sue, but Leo's right," Mikey said. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

April was getting very angry after Mikey's remark. Her fists clenched, her eyes turned deadly, and before either Turtle could react, April let out another psychic blast, knocking both Turtles off of their feet and making them hit the farthest wall of the ship.

"Oh my!" Professor Honeycutt gasped as he walked in with a tray of food. "What happened here?"

"They called April a Mary Sue," Raph replied. "I told you not to do it."

"You can't escape the facts, bro," Mikey said, rubbing his shell.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Red," Casey remarked.

Leo turned to Mikey. "I think we can both agree that she has a bad case of Mary Sueitis, but I think we'd better not tell her anymore."

"So how can we fix it?" Mikey asked.

"We write a fan fiction that erases April's powers and makes her a normal girl," Leo replied. "That's the only way to stop this."

"Now you're talking, bro!" Mikey said, giving his brother a high three.

And so the two of them set to work writing a fan fiction that would fix everything. They gave it to Renet, and she used it to create a parallel universe where April was just a normal teenager who had no special powers or abilities. She also eliminated other fan fictions where there were Mary Sues and created different universes for them, too. And with that, Mary Sueitis was cured and the world was whole again. April resumed her life, never knowing what her friends did. It wasn't going to fix everything, but at least they knew that there was a world where April O'Neil was a normal girl and not a glorified Mary Sue.

The End

A/N: So that's the end of that story. I hope you all got a kick out of it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
